x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Summers
Must See Episodes * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Adrift * Ascension I * Ascension II Personality Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Advanced energy manipulation that allows his body to absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, metabolize it, and release it in a concentrated beam of force that he can direct with his hands. Due to similar genetic makeup, this energy is ineffective against those related to him such as his brothers Scott and Gabriel. Early Life Alex's family was included in a plane explosion. Their parents gave them their only parachutes that burned in the explosion. Both of them thought the other brother died. Scott spent a month in coma while it is unknown what happened the Alex after that. Even the hospital Scott went to thought Alex was dead. Season 1 Season 2 When Scott Summers went to visit his only relative, he also discovered that like himself, Alex was a mutant with the ability to generate energy blasts from his hands. At this time, Magneto found the boys, and took them with him to his Asteroid M, as well as his other "chosen" mutants. Magneto was able to cojole the two young mutants into testing his mutant enhancement machine, which was powered by the mystic Cytorrak gem. Cyclops emerged with the newly named Havok, both able to fully control their powers. The two boys' minds were altered by the gem, and they were now the most powerful members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Magneto's orders they attacked the jet conveying Wolverine, Mystique, and the rest of the X-Men, causing the jet to crash into Magneto's Asteroid M. Ultimately, the two were forced to exhaust their powers destroying Asteroid M, returning them to their previous selves. After this event, Alex decided to remain in Hawaii and considered joining the professional surfing circuit, which is his true passion. Eventually, he returned his name to Summers, and soon afterwards he and Scott had a bit of an adventure in the ocean. Alex had been swept out to see while surfing, and when Scott tried to rescue him, he wound up stranded at sea with his brother. The two were eventually rescued by the X-Men, and returned Alex to his home. Only time will tell if Alex will join the X-Men or not. Season 3 Later still, during one winter, Scott went to visit Alex in Hawaii, where the two ended up caught in a very severe tropical storm, from which Storm and the Professor had to come rescue them. Still, Alex did not stay with the X-Men. Season 4 Notes In the comics he goes by 'Havok' A “false” appearance for Alex Summers occurred when Mystique took his form to draw Scott to her in order to exact her revenge for his leaving her in the Area 51 complex. Other faces of Alex Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| "X-Treme X-Men" Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-men_First_Class_-_Havec.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Alex.png|X-Men Ledgens II (2005)